


no reasons why

by softferal



Series: Smile when you’re sleepin’, wonder who you’re dreaming of [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lance is a tease, M/M, S6 ig, Sloppy Makeouts, So i wrote another thing, amd keith shows him some stuff hah, it could be considered a part 2 if u will, there is like no plot lmao! i’m sorry! they just kiss!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softferal/pseuds/softferal
Summary: Lance likes to tease Keith. Keith shows lance just how much he wants him to himself.





	no reasons why

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so this is a sort-of part 2 to my other fic honey. It could be considered that. So if u wanna read that too it’s not a bad idea (wink) but um it’s set on the castle ship during like S6 i THINK idk the timeline is messed up in my head anyway enjoy them making out.

Things were going well, for Lance.

He was happy, to say the least, after their very special training session. Although the two of them didn’t get to talking, about really anything, it wasn’t actually their intention for the Conversation to be postponed, and well Lance, was content to daydream about it in the meantime.

Daydreaming didn’t last all that long however, because every single time Lance found himself alone with Keith, he realized he didn’t feel the need to talk right now; not when the burning sensation he’d lit up in him still hadn’t gone away from days before. He could quite persistently feel it just under his skin, all consuming and so very distracting.

As a matter of fact, it seemed to get worse every time Keith was around.

The first couple of times after the training session he knew that it’d be easy to ignore the seriousness of it all. He decided to let his feelings simmer for a while, and he knew Keith would allow him to do so. 

Lance wasn’t as dense as people made him out to be, and he certainly didn’t deny how he felt about Keith. It was just so new and precious to him, and if it were a tangible object he’d have to compare it to something made of glass. Sturdy but fragile, and even though he trusted Keith with his own life, he felt the need to keep it private.

Keith’s reaction to this approach was just how Lance would have predicted. He was so patient with him, and it was obvious that he didn’t mind waiting before, and he didn’t mind waiting now, forever. Keith wasn’t a man of many words, but his actions spoke volumes about how he really felt.

However after a while, Lance started to notice there was something about Keith’s patience that seemed to change. Not in a way that was impatient, but something more restless.

And all that Lance could do was burn. Suddenly he felt like Keith’s stare had become heavier, always a gentle push, a reminder, of just how much Lance felt for him. It was as though he now wanted to be better, softer, just for Keith. He deserved it all.

So, his intentions may have changed. Keith just seemed so… worked up. For the first time, Keith seemed to be the one who shamelessly open about what he wanted. There was just something about that, that made Lance want more, and without even having to ask, he knew Keith would get the message.

They understood each other in a way no one else ever did.

After everything they had been through together, continuously and in the past, it was easy for Lance to let this side of him, and his relationship with Keith be a bit of an outlet. An escape that reminded him of everything good that was waiting for them all.

It was like they started speaking to one another in a new way, and luckily for Lance, he seemed to have an upper hand. Their dynamic really didn’t change, but when they did share a moment alone, it was spent catching up on the lost time from the past.

It was just quiet glances and subtle gestures in front of everyone else, but together it was an intense and consuming feeling. Lance may have liked to “run into” him in the hallway, or against the hallway walls, or their bedrooms, or the rec rooms when they were empty.

Outcomes of what that would lead to were still unknown, but this didn’t hinder his curiosity. Seeing how Keith couldn’t keep his eyes off of him while they were working, while they were just hanging out, and every moment in-between gave Lance such a dizzy feeling. What he wouldn’t do to have had this sooner.

He was really understanding why Pidge enjoyed science so much now. If you thought about it, what he was doing was nothing more than a process of finding results (or maybe he just liked to take what Keith seemed to be willing to give him). And maybe he wasn’t /intentionally/ driving Keith crazy but he certainly did notice how his calm demeanor seemed to be running a little less calm now-a-days. 

In the present moment, Lance was keeping busy with Shiro right now. He knew that the best way to keep himself from blowing up from sheer anticipation was not by hiding out, but by making it impossible to think about it all together. He also knew that Keith wasn’t about to “lose patience” in front of anyone else. He was just trying to see how long it would take until Keith stopped letting him have his way.

Lance watches on as Pidge tinkers with a prototype for Shiro’s new arm, and talked with Shiro himself, mostly about the Black Lion’s consciousness. Apparently Shiro still needs a nap.

“Don’t we all.” Pidge mumbles from her place on the ground, still screwing something in.

“I could always use some more down time. I’ve got lots of big side projects you know. Very scientific.” Lance couldn’t help but add, laughing at his own little quip.

Shiro of course didn’t understand, but bless him, seems to take Lance at face value. “Oh yeah? Paladin related or extracurricular?”

“Hmm I’d say extracurricular. Yeah.” He felt himself smile wide at that, giddy, and almost guilty knowing the truth behind his words. Almost, but not quite.

“Well I’m glad to hear that. We all deserve some reprieve from all of this.”

Lance wanted to roll his eyes, talk about an understatement. Shiro out of everyone deserved the reprieve, since he hadn’t exactly gotten the best hand in everything. Recently, more than ever, Shiro seemed to need time. He was tense, and Lance wished for a way to help him. “Yeah we do. Specifically you.”

“I’d say so.” Pidge adds.

Shiro does roll his eyes, standing from his position at the table, “Okay well, I promised Allura I’d help her continue planning the mission.”

“I should get going too. I’ll update you on the arm later Shiro.”

Lance frowns, he was gonna have to find a new place to distract himself if staying sane was going to happen.

“Oh and by the way, Hunk told me to ask you to meet him in the dining area.”

Oh. That could work.

“Sure yeah. I’ll meet him in a little.”

—

Hunk seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth, or the castleship, because Lance could not find him anywhere he thought to look. He tried waiting in the dining hall for a while, before it became apparent he wasn’t going to show up. 

It was very unlike Hunk to not show up, especially after asking to meet up.

He decided he could head back to his own room for a while, and work on something. There were some digital programs he’s been wanting to work on for Red. But he never did make it back to his own room, because as he was passing one of the training rooms, (one of the few places he didn’t look because, since when does Hunk like to hang out there?) he saw none other than Hunk, as well as Keith standing in the middle of the room, deep in conversation.

Lance felt himself grow even more confused. What?

“Hunk, buddy. Ya kinda left me hanging in the dining hall there.” He said as he approached the two, unable to help himself from interrupting.

Hunk looks up sharply, before an embarrassed look crosses over his face. “Oh my quiznak. You’re right, I’m sorry Lance! I was gonna meet you but the time passed me by-“

“It was my fault. I asked Hunk for advice on a move. Sorry to keep him.” Keith interrupted quickly, making sure to send Hunk an apologetic glance.

Lance only felt more confused. He loved them both, but since when do they train together? Alone at that. Plus, wasn’t Keith like a pro at any sort of close combat at this point? “Oh, well, that’s no problem. I was gonna go get some work done anyway.”

Why was he so annoyed? Lance knew he had absolutely no reason to be. The three of them were best friends for crying out loud. He loosens his stance, trying to keep himself in check.

“Actually, now that Hunk helped me out I was wondering if I could come with you, maybe I could help you with your thing?” Keith asks quietly.

It’s at this point that Lance stops to take a closer look at Keith’s face, and he seems to find just what he was looking for.

He shrugs casually, already turning around to head out the door, “Whatever you want boss.” This was almost too convenient.

—

Lance feels Keith’s gaze as they walk down the passageway, making sure to stay as indifferent as possible. Don’t make things weird; easy enough.

As much as he enjoyed having his fun, he actually did need to do something, so as they make their way to his room, Lance plans on keeping his distractions to a minimum.

He enters the pin and strolls in, picking up his holo-tablet and sits in his bed, leaning against the wall.

He almost loses his well maintained chill when he sees Keith follow him into the bed, laying his head right by his thigh, looking up.

Keith’s hair was longer than ever, and Lance couldn’t fight off the urge to push a stray piece of hair out of his face, and cherishes the subtle way Keith softens at the action.

Stay focused.

He sighs lightly, turning his focus back to the tablet, and after a few minutes actually manages to find it in him to get something done. This doesn’t last too long though because Keith has gone from laying next to him, to laying on him.

He doesn’t say anything at first, diligently typing,  
until Keith shifts once again, and suddenly his face is popping into view from under his tablet.

He still doesn’t say anything, neither does Keith, until he feels a cold hand press right under the hem of his shirt, making him jump, and nearly drop the tablet on Keith’s face.

“Excuse me. Trying to work heeere-“ Lance trails off with a sudden breath when Keith knocks the tablet out of the way in one swift motion, moving to sit right in Lance lap, his hand never having moved from its position under Lances shirt.

Lance can’t ignore this. He feels that earlier burning come back again even harder, and he’s a hair widths length away from losing his restraint and melting into the damn ground. He really wants Keith, and he really wants him right now.

He pushes his head black against the wall, looking away. He wasn’t going to let Keith win this game. He was the one who has been driving him crazy for a week now.

But still, there was a really pretty boy sitting in his lap, with the absolute cutest eyes he’d ever seen in his life, and he was about to ignore that? He’d definitely gone wrong somewhere.

He turns back to look at Keith, the pressure in his stomach churning. Why won’t Keith just fucking kiss him already. They both want it.

Maybe it was about giving in; Lance was weak.

He bites down on his lip, angeling his head a bit to the side, he knew how much Keith loved his neck, maybe he could subtly push him in the right direction.

For now though… “Keith would you mind passing me my tablet, I wasn’t done. Plus you still haven’t helped me with anything.”

He’s trying his hardest to not smile, and not blush, because once he does he’s going to be nothing but a giggling pile of goo in Keith’s hands. It was hard not to be when he was so- fucking cute- just all the time.

To his dismay Keith complies, but instead of actually handing the tablet over, he pushes it behind his back, by the side of the bed, and tilts his own head in the opposite direction as Lance’s. 

“Why don’t you, go and grab it yourself.” Keith says it slowly, annunciating ever word, while managing to still look so innocent.

So Lance has two options, give in, and grab the tablet, forcing himself right into Keith. Result of this action would end in Lance giving in. Most definitely.

or, stay put, and wait it out. Which also ends with him probably becoming a pile of begging goo. Hmm.

He has a sudden idea, and smiles lightly, making sure to look at Keith.

Lance sees his expression turn very slightly suspicious at this, and begins moving forward, “Sure thing.”

His smirk grows as he nears keith’s body, and just as he grabs the tablet manages to bump his nose into Keith’s neck, sliding it up as he moves. He feels Keith tense up all at once, and even after he has a good hold on his tablet, stays still. He hums, and thinks, well it’s go big or go home.

After barely pressing his lips against Keith’s neck, he opens his mouth, and light as ever, bites down. Just barely scrapes the skin of his neck.

He feels Keith heave a single breath of air before he hears him whisper “damn it.” Keith moves his other hand under Lances shirt in a swift movement, and grabs on the both sides of his hips, and in a moment shoves Lance back. It’s hardly enough the put any space between them though, just enough for Lances face up to meet his mouth.

Lance hardly has time to keep up with any of it though because it happens so quickly, and he feels smug he managed to make Keith give in first. Serves him right for trying to start shit.

Keith is going at it very unsubtly, managing to push Lance back against the wall and climb even further up onto his lap. Lance hums in disagreement however because he doesn’t know how long he can handle that position before things become… uncomfortable.

The kiss can only be described as hot, and if Lance didn’t know any better he’d say Keith wanted this more than he was letting on.

His own hands rise up to tangle at the hair at the base of his neck, and he loves that he can do this now. He loves Keith’s hair, despite himself.

He really is melting into Keith at this point, desperate to feel more of him. He feels completely shameless, all he can think is “more more more”.

Keith breaks away and wastes no time in moving to his neck, the side that Lance exposed earlier, leaving a trail of kisses before biting down harshly in one spot.

Lance /feels/ that, bites his lip, and rolls his eye upward, trying very hard to not moan loud enough for the whole galaxy they were currently in, to hear him.

He’s getting impatient again though, and harshly pulls Keith back up, wanting to taste him again. However Keith resists, giving Lance a sharper look than Lance is ready for. He’s sitting, but his knees go weak.

“Lance.”

Lance wants to groan. Less talking more kissing. He tries to lean in himself, and manages to get a brief kiss in before Keith shakes his head and pushes him back again.

“Lance. H-hey.”

Lance had resorted to kissing Keith’s neck, wanting to make the words stop already. The burning under his skin wasn’t going to go away with words.

“All you’ve been doing is working me up this week, and n-now you can’t keep your mouth off me.”

Lance nods against his neck, kissing his way up to his jaw, “I like the way you get.” He moves his mouth against Keith’s “When you’ve had a taste, but it’s just not enough. You want more right?” Lance asks coyly. He knew he was right.

Keith finally lets him kiss him again, for another few seconds before breaking away. “Fuck. I wish I could say no to you.”

Lances eyebrows shoot up when he feels Keith grab him once again and move him to lay against the bed. Lances smiles once again, looking up at him. He feels fuzzy in the head. Mmm, this is what he wants.

“But I can make you apologize.”

Lance’s smile turns to a frown, confused, what did that mean?

Keith’s hands slide up the length of Lances arms, before resting anover his hands that were in Keith’s hair. It was a gentle move, but Lance should have been more wary. Before he knows how to react, Keith grabs hold of said hands, and moves them above Lances head. He holds them there in a tight grip and suddenly Lance feels 100 degrees hotter.

“I’m not letting you go until you say you’re sorry for torturing me for the past week.”

Lance scoffs, fake laughing, “You’ve really lost it now Kogane. I haven’t done anything wrong-“

“Eh. Wrong answer. Until you say you’re sorry i’m not going to kiss you. And we are going to stay in this position.”

Lance feels dread rise in his stomach. Keith was stronger than him. He could probably keep him there if he wanted to, but he could also just wait it out. He wasn’t that weak for a kiss. Please.

Lance relaxes under his hold. He closes his mouth. Although he’d really enjoy making out, he could wait.

Keith sees his resolve and sighs, “Fine, but you made me.”

He moves his head down once again, going back to kissing his neck, biting, and moving around that general area. Lance feels his regret immediately, he just wanted to have a little fun.

He gasps when he feels Keith shift his lower body slightly, very much enjoying the friction, and leans his face into the mattress. Damn it damn it damn it.

He feels Keith’s thighs tighten against his own and has a moment to appreciate the fact that Keith is just really strong. And it’s very enjoyable; most of the time.

“C’mon Lance, don’t you want me too?” Keith says this right into his ear, his voice breathy and light.

Lance suddenly wants to break out of his restraints, “Yes! Yes I do Red, so why don’t you let me go, I promise I’ll make you fee-“

The grip only tightens, and Lance can’t stop his mouth from making a noise at that. “I don’t remember giving you permission to say anything unless it was a sorry.”

Wow yeah maybe Keith could lose his patience.

Everything was really hot. He just wants to touch Keith.

Another moment passes by and Keith continues to kiss everywhere except his mouth. Lance wants to cry. He should really just give in at this point, but he was always a hard-headed bitch.

He tries to wriggle free but hardly manages to even shift in place, does Keith have some kind of super galra strength or something because Lance would lose it if that was the case.

“Keith” He barely whines out before Keith jerks back and gives him another punishing glare. Right, he’s not supposed to be talking.

“I- I guess I was being mean to you. This past we-eek!” Lance almost yells the second part of that out, because Keith thought it was appropriate to grind down once again, however much harder than any other time. and Lance knows his face must be a red sheet now.

“Fu-fuck! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I won’t ever tease you again. Keith.”

Keith seems pleased with this, and immediately leans into kiss him properly. Lance moans; finally.

The hold on his wrists are still tight though, and all he wants is to pull that stupid hair that is so deliciously soft.

“Can you let go now, I- I want to touch you.”

Keith looks up at his wrists and complies, however stops lance from moving. “I’ll let go. But you can’t move yet. Consider it punishment for speaking out of turn.”

Lance gapes at him, feeling simultaneously turned on as hell and offended.

“And don’t complain or I’ll leave you here all alone.” The ‘and I know you don’t want that’ is implied.

Lances huffs, angrily moving his face upward in a silent plea to get kissed again. Whatever asshole.

Keith smirks and leans down. Lance should have known better than to test his patience, but he can’t say Keith doesn’t find a way to handle it… very well.

And they still haven’t gotten around to talking.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if u wanna i’d appreciate it a whole-lotta (i know that doesn’t rhyme) 
> 
> thank u so much for dropping by! <3


End file.
